Special Signs
by maycontestdrew
Summary: May and Drew are sick of their miserable lives and decides to put an end to it but something is stopping them...but what? TOTAL HUMOUR!TOTAL CONTESTSHIPPING! This is my first time sooooooooooooo please review!
1. Chapter 1: Stressful Times

Drew stared out the window which showed the beautiful beaches of Slateport City, with wonder. He was frowning. His job was too pressurizing just because he had won the grand festival.

Of course, an ordinary person would have been proud and joyful winning the Grand Festival but not Drew. He owned a pokemon training school for coordinators despite him being only 21. Winning the Grand Festival caused him many problems but the main one was the fact that since he won, many rookie coordinators were desperate to join the school and Drew was finding it somewhat difficult finding coordinators and breeders who were willing to help train these coordinators and he was already having many of his staff resigning due to lack of payment. In other words, winning the Grand Festival was a disaster.

But it wasn't Drews fault; after all, the coordinators he battles against were just TOO EASY!

Drew's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Brock, the co-manager of the school. He had made his way through the beautiful ladies (which he found quite difficult) and slammed his fist onto Drew's desk.

"Drew! If you keep sitting here and not even trying to help solve our problem, I swear you are-" He immediately stopped as he watched an old man with pure white hair and beard come up to Drew. He also slammed his fist just like Brock had done not too long ago.

"Drew! That is it! I have lost all patience with you so you can kiss this business good bye and everything you had bought of MY MONEY!"

"Professor Rowan…..just one more chance?" Drew sighed in protest.

"I expected exactly this of you Drew. You are spoilt and deserve nothing but to shut this company down and get out of the house you are staying in right now!" The professor's tone calmed slightly but the stern look on his remained.

Many interviewers around were staring at the sight in confusion for what they saw was a old man who seemed have no emotions except anger, a wise man about thirty with brown hair which almost matched his fine sun tanned skin but many of the females in Slateport City knew him as 'THE FLIRT' and a much younger man with perfect green hair which he could smoothly flick away if necessary. He had gorgeous emerald orbs and in a much shorter form, he was perfect.

Watching the three different generations of men speaking in such a serious tone made the interviewers not just curious but also scared. They abandoned their mission to interview the winner of the Grand Festival and scurried away back to their office.

"Drew, I do not wish to do this but I have to! You have been well…DISPICABLE! You NEVER put a thought into this school, you NEVER thought about all those hard working staff! Look at Brock here, always so concerned about your position although he is on the same level as you! You both are managers of this business but Brock seems to be doing all the work!" The professor lectured.

"Biased professor" Drew thought rolling his eyes. He couldn't care less about the business. There were barely any employees left so it wasn't a bad idea shutting the school down.

"That means that right now you go home and pack your bags and find some other damn place for you to spend the rest of your miserable life in!" The professor finished.

Drew snapped into reality. He realized that he had no home to stay in, no job to earn money from and no friends to keep an eye on him.

"You cannot do this to me professor!" He shouted in rage but the professor simply shook his head, chucked a piece of paper at him and stomped off. Drew carefully straightened out the piece and read the piece of paper. It was a warning letter which said that if Drew doesn't move out of the house by tonight, he was going to be legally sued.

Drew was shocked. He chucked the paper at Brock with a disgusted look on his delicate face.

"Brock, look at it! He plans on suing me! He doesn't possibly think that I can live like a hobo, does he?"

Brock gave a look of despair at Drew. "I was your friend Drew but not anymore! You need to work out everything yourself!" He said in a serious tone. Drew felt like he was back stabbed, by one of his most trusted friends! He felt like he lost everything, like there was no reason for him to live anymore. He felt like it was time for him to leave the world. "Tonight" He muttered to himself "Tonight"

Drew was so intent on his plans for tonight that he didn't realize how upset Brock was. Brock never wanted to back stab Drew. But he felt that what he was doing was for the good, that Drew may realize that his stubborn and uncaring attitude was actually hurting those close to him. He thought that what the professor had done was right but if he had any idea what was going on in Drew's head, he would have regretted what he did. He would have regretted his actions more than anything he had done, including rejecting the stunning professor Ivy.

Lillian watched in shock as Brock walked passed her without even giving her a glance. She was the only interviewer who witnessed all the actions of her victims. Although she couldn't hear a word either of them had said, she knew something wasn't right. She knew because of Drew's facial expression which was deep in thought, but Drew never thought, in fact Drew never gave a shit about anything. The other confusing thing she notices was that Brock, who was head over heels in love with her, had walked away without noticing her despite her being right next her as he walked by. Normally, he was able to smell the scent of her from miles away, HE HADN'T NOTICED HER! She never liked Brock when he was acting like a flirt but she knew something was wrong…TERRIBLY WRONG!

She looked at a mirror nearby and smiled fondly at her wonderful curls of orange hair but frowned as she noticed that her lipstick was fading away. She decided that going back to the studio wasn't a bad idea but as she gave one last glance at concentrated Drew and left the room, she felt butterfies cram into her stomach and she knew something terrible was going on….something terrible


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Meetings

**Hello! I know the last chapter was a drag because there was no May and all…..but she is coming in this chapter! Anyways….hope you enjoy and…PLEASE REVIEW!**

Drew made himself comfortable as he sat down on the high Slateport Bridge railing. He looked down and gulped. It was a long way down. Below him was a beach…to be more specific, the ocean was actually meters away from Drew. Instead, about sixty meters below him was rocks and rocks. If he was to jump off, he would be dead…..but that is what he wanted.

He skulled the beer in his hand but kept the empty bottle in his hand. Tight.

He heard a sigh not too far away from him. He glanced at the source of the sigh. Directly opposite him was a girl, about his age. Her sapphire eyes glimmered in the moonlight and her short brunette hair was tied in a red bandana. 'Her hair style is odd' Drew thought staring at the two streaks of brunette hair resting on either of the shoulders, with hair styled like a boys at the back.

Drew realized in shock that the girl has the female version of him right now. She too was sitting comfortably on the railing of the bridge, staring down in horror. She was also holding a bottle of beer in her left arm.

The girl stopped staring at the rocks, and turned to look at Drew. She examined him from top to toe. Drew smirked at her reaction in seeing him. He thought that she would recognize him as the winner of the Grand Festival. He expected her to walk up to him and tell him that she wouldn't want a celebrity to commit suicide.

The girl stood up on the railing and balanced her way towards him, just like Drew expected. But what surprised him was what she had said. "You also want to….to leave?" Drew rolled his eyes. What did she expect? That he would be sitting on the most common place of committing suicide for nothing? He wanted to slap her and knock her of the railing but decided that she could fix up her own stupidity without his help. So instead, Drew nodded in answer to her question.

"In that case then, stand up! Maybe we could commit suicide….together!" The brunette said attempting to make Drew stand up by pulling his arm. She was failing at her attempt. Drew felt like telling her to piss off, and to mind her own beeswax but as he was about to do so he realized that it wouldn't be so bad to have someone die at the exact same moment as him, that it wouldn't be so annoying to have someone company him in his last moments.

Drew stood up "Alright then, are you ready?" He said glancing at the girl. She held his hand and gripped it tight. "Yes."

Normally, Drew would have hated being seen in public holding someone's hand, a girl because fan girls would get more bitchy and a boy because fans would just think he is gay. But he thought it couldn't hurt holding a girls hand while he was about to die. Could it?

"STOP THERE, YOU IMMATURE LITTLE BRATS!" A female voice called out from a boat in the ocean to the Drew and the girl. Drew glanced, his face alert at the girl only to find the girl staring back at him with a worried look on her face.

"Shit! Officer Jenny has caught us….RUN!" She said, ripping her hand out of Drews grip and running onto the road pathway of the Slateport Bridge. Drew had no option but to follow her.

Officer Jenny on the other hand was not going to let the two get away. Lillian had informed her about Drew's odd behavior and had told her to keep an eye on him. Officer Jenny had just made it in time to stop them but she couldn't let them escape. If she did, who knows how long it would take for Drew and the other girl to come up with another plan to die. She had to stop them.

"Growlithe, lets go!" Officer Jenny released her most trusted pokemon. Growlithe jumped out of its pokeball and landed right in front of Drew and the brunette stopping them from escaping any further. Officer Jenny had to trap them. She threw out twelve more pokeballs as she jumped of the boat and onto the Slateport Bridge. All contained Growlithe. "Surround them!" She ordered.

The twelve other Growlithe surrounded Drew and the Brunette. Drew grabbed a pokeball but the brunette grabbed his arm to restrain him. "Do not worry, I have a plan." She whispered.

She grabbed a pokeball and chucked it. Out came a cute little pokemon with pink fur. It looked similar to a cat.

"You are going to use a Skitty to fight thirteen Growlithe? Have you lost it?" Drew gasped.

"Skitty and I have a plan up on our sleeves!" The girl said sticking her tongue out. "Skitty, use Blizzard on the Growlithe in front of us!"

Skitty immediately obeyed its trainer. It shot out a cold gust of wind transformed into ice in midair. Growlithe jumped out of the way, dodging the attack. The brunette returned Skitty into its pokeball and glanced at Drew. "Let's run through the empty space now." She said.

They both ran through where the Growlithe was standing not too long ago. As Drew ran, he felt like his feet were loosing control. Then he realized something big.

They were running on Skittys blizzard.

The girl had realized too. She was staring at Drew with a sheepish look on her face as Drew glared at her. That was it. All Drew remembered after that was both of them landing face first into the side walk of the bridge, and that was it.

Drew woke up to find himself in a Pokemon Center bed. He was still wearing the same black long sleeved shirt with the purple overcoat which he wore from last night. He had no idea why he was here. He remembered exactly what had happened last night but he didn't feel injured. He got out of bed and scanned himself. He was fine.

In came a man, few years older than Drew. It was Robert. Drew's best friend. He was the only person in Hoenn who could beat him in a contest. They had been rivals long ago but now they were close friends, almost like brothers.

Robert pushed his golden hair back so he could see Drew clearly. His face was concerned and full of worry. "Drew, be useful once in a while please. All you can do now is make me and Soledad worry. Get a hold of yourself. I am going back to my house to tell Soledad that you are fine. Do not expect me or her to come here though." Robert said and left the room.

The words were spoken calmly but they hurt Drew to the max. Had Robert and Soledad (Roberts Fiancée) really ditched him? He knew he had to leave this life, one way or another. He ran out of the room looking around for the emergency exit.

Eventually, he had found the exit. He snuck out of the Pokemon Center. As he was making a turn around the corner, he saw the exit. The exit was a simple ladder going down onto the street. But as Drew walked closer to the ladder, he noticed that someone was blocking the way. It was a female. She looked as if she had just found the ladder. She had brunette hair, a red bandana and sapphire blue eyes. Drew then realized in shock that it was the same girl from last night….

"YOU?!" Drew burst out. Drew was filled with anger. _She_ was the one who caused the accident. _She _decided to use blizzard instead of an ordinary move, which had cause the two to slip on the remaining ice. Drew finally calmed himself down by remembering that she probably was half cyco.

"Hi! Sorry about last night. I want to get out of this place ASAP!" She said climbing down the ladder. Drew followed her.

They both walked through the streets of Slateport silently. Drew was fine with this; after all they didn't know anything much about each other.

Unfortunately, the brunette had different thoughts on her mind. "By the way, my name is May! What is yours?"

"Drew" Drew answered.

"Hello Drew! Nice to meet you!" May held out her hand expecting Drew to give her a handshake. Drew lifted his hand from his head but instead of shaking May's hand, he stuffed it in his pocket.

May puffed her cheeks out in anger. "Fine then! Be that way!" She shouted walking ahead.

Drew smirked at her and continued following her though he did not know why. His instincts told him to follow her. He had a very funny feeling about this girl…..

**So how was it? I hope it was OK! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pride Taking

**Let me start of by saying…THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH Champbybirth for all those nice reviews! YOU ARE THE BEST! **

Drew followed May through every street, smirking every time May glanced back at him in frustration. May eventually slowed her pace so she could be right next to Drew.

"Why did you seem so angry at me at the hospital?" she asked with curiosity. Drew raised his eyes at her for a moment. The he decided to answer.

"You _don't _know why? You could have asked your Skitty to use another move but _no, _you had to use blizzard that leaves the ground FROZEN!" He replied.

May frowned; she wanted to fight for her pride but decided to just change the subject. "So, let's head to my house!" she said enthusiastically. Drew almost choked. "Why?" he asked confused.

May burst out laughing "You consider me to be stupid but you never thought of yourself!"

Drew rolled his eyes 'You are stupid and you never answered my question." He replied. He couldn't help but want to know why they were going to her house. Drew stopped believing in 'Curiosity Kills the Delcatty' long ago.

But May never answered. Instead she just mocked Drew flicking her hair in the exact same way as Drew does to his hair. Drew stopped walking and started tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?"

May sighed "To think of ways to end our lives." She eventually said. Drew nodded in agreement and continued walking, May right beside him.

After two hours of consistent walking, May finally cried out "We are here!" and she ran off ditching Drew.

Drew glanced at the apartments. They weren't _too_ shabby. In fact, it looked really simple from the outside. He then glanced over at May, who surprised him by not going near the entrance of the apartment lobby but instead, she was running towards a ladder, which had to be pulled down. The ladder lead to the third floor.

Drew walked up to May, a bewildered expression taking over his wonderful face. "Why aren't you using the _normal_ way like _normal _people?"

May grinned at him "1. Because the ladder which I am going to pull down leads to the third floor. 2. My apartment is on the third floor. 3. Going the ladder way leads to the window sides of the apartments which I am going to use to get in the house because I lost the keys." She said reasonably.

Drew couldn't help but smirk at the madness in her mind. 'But she isn't that mad when choosing her pokemon' he thought as he watched her release an impressive looking Venasaur.

May didn't need to ask Venasaur to help pull the ladder down. The Venasaur knew very well what to do. He had gone through this many times. Venasaur let out a roar as he released a vine from his back. The vine hooked around one side of the ladder and Venasaur pulled the vine with all his strength. But for some reason, the ladder was stuck tight and for once, Venasaur needed help.

Drew didn't say anything. He knew May long enough to know that she cares for her pride. He was just waiting for her to let the words out. Eventually, it did.

May sighed at turned to Drew. She glared slightly as the smirk on Drew's face grew wider. "Please….?" She said. Drew stuck his ear out in response, acting as if he didn't hear.

May was fuming red "CAN YOU HELP VENASAUR?" she yelled, obviously ashamed of losing her pride to a guy.

Drew felt like glorying the moment "Now, where is the manners in that?" he teased.

May glared at him and looked as if she was about to explode. Then she twitched her eye. She finally sighed in retreat and gave him the most sweetly sarcastic smile Drew had ever seen and she said "Please?" In a voice similar to a baby's. She shot him the puppy dog face.

Drew smirked once more before letting out his Flygon. The Flygon stretched, obviously glad to be out of that enclosed pokeball. "Help Venasaur pull down the ladder." He said lazily. Flygon flew to the bottom of the ladder, around where Venasaur had placed his Vine Whip. Flygon and Venasaur admired each other for a moment, impressed to be working with another pokemon who seemed as strong as themselves.

Then, slowly but surely, the ladder started coming down and soon enough, it had reached the bottom. May and Drew gave a slight praise to their pokemon before recalling them into their pokeballs.

Drew gave a mocking smile to May "Ladies first to take the risk!" he said pointing his arm towards the ladder.

May immediately shot him a look of disapproval "NO WAY! I am not going first. That thing was stuck up top for ages! Men are the warriors, they go first!" May said hastily shoving Drew to the bottom of the ladder.

Drew turned around so the he was facing May. He decided to take advantage of her losing her pride.

"A thank you for my Flygon's help would be nice." He said winking directly at her.

May shot him another glare, one which would kill an ordinary person, but not Drew. May was enraged when she saw Drew's smirk get wider as he watched her glare at him. She couldn't help but burst at the top of her lungs.

"DREW!"

**How was it? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attempts

**Alright, so this is the next chapter! I made it as fast as possible for the impatient but also my favourite reviewer Champbybirth!**

Drew climbed the ladder, May staring at him. Finally when Drew reached the top, May called out "Is it safe?"

Drew simply stared at her, which made her feel uneasy. She was wondering why he was giving her the 'you are an idiot look'.

Drew then realized that this was his chance to take advantage of her losing her pride moments ago. "I don't know. I may have made it to the top safely but judging by the size of your stomach and waist, I would say you might need my Flygon. But then again Flygon wouldn't be able to carry a fatso would he?" He said mockingly.

May's face turned red with envy. But then she surprised Drew by immediately changing emotions by covering her tummy and waist protectively with her arms. She surprised Drew again, by showing anger again. "PERVERT!" She cried.

Drew had to laugh at her reaction. She was no ordinary girl. Of course any girl would have thought him as a pervert for glancing at her waist but the ordinary girl would have shyly walked away or given him a whack on the face.

But May had done neither. She changed from furious to protective and back to furious. She was mad.

May gave a long sigh and started climbing, closing her eyes. When she made it to the top she started shouting at Drew. "You pervert! How dare you point out that I am fat although I am not and WATCHING MY WAI-" her voice was getting louder by the second but she was cut off by Drew, who was staring at her with a mocking smile on his face. May knew he had come with a bad come back so she decided that keeping quiet may be the best option. But that didn't stop Drew.

"You know, you _still_ haven't said thank you." He said.

May stormed away with a huff, leaving Drew no option but to follow.

Drew stopped his pace as he noticed that May had stopped walking and was frowning at a inch open window. Drew felt like he needed to annoy her some more before death.

"What's with the frown May? If you need help, I am right here. All I need is for you to ask politely, don't forget the _please_ with the cherry on top!"

May felt like giving him a deathly glare but remembered that Drew was a special case and he was never affected by her glares. Instead she let out her impressive Blaziken. May gave one last glance at Drew and walked up to Blaziken. "Blaziken, I need you to do your best at opening the window, you are my only hope of not fully losing me pride!" she whispered with a pleading look on her face.

Blaziken glanced at Drew. He found it funny how this was the only human in the world who May lost her pride to. Blaziken smirked Drew, a smirk that Drew returned. In shock, May regretted taking out Blaziken for she realized that _her_ Blaziken was the pokemon version of Drew.

Blaziken then turned his attention to May. He would never ditch his trainer for the human form of him. He loved May ever since he was a tiny Torchic, and she loved him back. Blaziken was her most trusted pokemon and she was trusting him now to save her pride despite knowing that Drew and Blaziken were a _perfect_ match.

Blaziken went to the window and using all his strength and the window opened. May embraced Blaziken tight, which made him feel awkward. Drew felt pity for the Blaziken. He knew hoe he felt. If Blaziken were to meet Flygon, there way no doubt that they would become close friends.

May recalled Blaziken and squeezed her way into her house. Drew followed her example. As soon as Drew had come in, he walked over to the couch. It was covered in sloppy clothes everywhere. The house itself was modern but was a _pure mess._

Drew started to pick up the pile of clothes on the couch to get it out of his way, but May had spotted him, or in other words she had spotted him lifting up her clothes including her bra.

"HEY!" Don't make yourself too comfortable!" She said snatching the pile of clothes from his arms and tossing it onto the couch. Drew raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine, do you have any glad wrap?" he asked.

May stared at him with curiosity but still went to the kitchen and got a role of glad wrap. Drew explained the plan. She was to cover his face in the glad wrap so he would lose oxygen and as soon as he was done, he would do the same to her and then they would die slowly.

They started putting their plan into action. May started unrolling the wrap around Drew's face with a very serious expression on her face. Finally, she was done, Drew with no oxygen. May turned around after handing Drew the wrap so her back was facing him.

Drew tried unrolling it around her face but he couldn't see clearly which allowed the wrap to fall out of his arms. May started tapping her foot impatiently and turned to face Drew. She was filled with rage as she noticed that Drew was no longer trying to help her die.

May starting ripping the wrap around Drew's face off. She thought it was his plan. She felt back-stabbed. She managed to rip the wrap around Drew's face. Drew gaped at her while May glared at him. "Back-stabber." May muttered breaking the silence.

The two finally made themselves relax after sitting on the soft rug. "Let's try that again, but this time you are wrapping the glad wrap around my face first." May suggested.

"That would be great if we hadn't run out of glad wrap." Drew snapped back. The awkward silence returned. May finally got up grinning. "I got an idea, we will burn this apartment along with us!" she cried excitedly.

Drew ran around the house closing the door of every other room, leaving May and him in the kitchen. May turned all the fuse controls to high and grabbed a match box from a cupboard.

There were only three matches in the box. May attempted lighting the first one which failed miserably. Drew snatched another out of the box. He wasn't taking the chance of not having one lit up. May turned away with jealousy as Drew lighted the match with superb skill.

Drew shouted in alert as the fire started reaching his hand. May ran to grab some paper. She handed him a piece of paper and went on a search to do more. Drew put the fire onto the paper and while waiting for May to bring more paper, starting reading the piece of paper, which had fire on its edge.

Drew the glanced at May, leading May to an abrupt stop. Her eyes were full of questions. "May, when did you _last_ pay for your fuse bill?" Drew asked her. May ran up to him and read the paper aloud. "May Maple, you have delayed your fuse bill for three years and shall not have any fuse until the bill had been paid." She grinned sheepishly at Drew.

Drew blew out the fire with one swift blow. "No use on doing this with no fuse. How the hell did you not know about your fuse bill?"

May clucked in annoyance "I don't even cook!" she cried out in protest.

Drew dropped himself onto the rug at glared at May, who was too concentrated with other thoughts to notice.

May finally broke out of her thoughts and sat next to Drew. She wanted to ask him something which had been going on her mind for a while now. Drew noticed her expression. "What do you want to tell me?" He said eyeing her curiously. May sighed and answered.

"We have made so many attempts to kill ourselves but it never happened! Like Officer Jenny stopped us at Slateport Bridge, The glad wrap ran out and by some coincidence, the fuse bill was unpaid which prevented us from spreading the fire any further! It is like someone is watching over us. Do you think there is someone out there looking out for us?" she said. Then she sighed and said the most important thing in her mind.

"Or, do you think that it is a Special Sign?"

**Ha-ha! Another chapter updated! I even managed to fit the title of this story into the end of the chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

**I got another chapter! Here it is! I don't know how I am able to do a chapter a day…well they are small chapters! ENJOY! Thank you eeveeluvr for that really nice review!**

Drew raised his eyebrows at May. "Special Signs? I don't believe in that crap!" he said harshly. "There had got to be someway to die!"

"There are lots of ways and we have tried a few of them but what happened: THEY FAILED!" May snapped.

Drew was infuriated. He wanted to this world desperately. Every time he wasn't teasing May, he was thinking of Robert, Soledad and Brock, and all the harsh words he had received from them. He couldn't bear in any longer.

He stormed out of the apartment in a huff. May felt guilty. She never wanted to make him upset. She searched for a solution. Eventually, she found it.

She ran out of the apartment chasing him hot on his heels. It wasn't difficult for Drew was walking and May was sprinting as fast as she possibly could.

Drew, I didn't mean to upset you! Please, I need your help! I can't die alone!" she begged as she reached Drew.

Drew stopped his pace and stared at her suspiciously. It was not like May to ask for help. She loved her pride. "Why do you need my help?" he said smirking as he continuing his 'Mocking May' hobby.

May gaped at him. She was nervous. She had lost her pride _again. _She then changed emotion to outraged. Then she sighed in retreat but kept a grumpy look on her face but with a desperate look in her sapphire eyes.

Drew sweat dropped at her emotion change within seconds. She really was cyco.

May finally puffed her cheeks and looked directly into Drew's eyes. It was like sapphire versus emerald. May gave a deep sigh before answering his question. "Because, I am dependent. I always need someone to back me up. That is why I am always with my pokemon, but they can't help me commit suicide because I never told them. Even if I tell them, they would never let me die. That is why….I need your help."

Drew stared at her, giving her the same mocking smirk he had given her every time she lost her pride to him. May noticed this and turned away. She had lost, _again._

Drew then started walking again, but this time _towards_ May's apartment. May followed him, realizing that she had convinced him. When they reached the apartment again, (The ladder and window way) they sat on the kitchen rug once again.

"So, now what?" May asked.

"We revise. The plan closest from succeeding was the Slateport Bridge jump." Drew answered.

"Officer Jenny stopped us though." May pointed out.

Drew nodded thoughtfully. "That is true but on New Years Eve that will change because most people in Slateport City will be going to Mauville City to celebrate including Officer Jenny. That is when we strike."

May nodded excitedly. "So today is the 11th of December and New Years Eve is on the, 31st. We have 12, 13, 14, 15, 16…." May said calculating the number of days they have left.

"20 days." Drew interrupted. May ignored him and continued counting. "17, 18, 19, 20, 21…"

Drew interrupted once again. "20 DAYS!"

May ignored him once again then jumped randomly. "I have counted, we have 20 more days." She said cheerfully.

Drew sweat dropped at her. She was definitely cyco. He sighed "So what are we going to do."

May winked at him, making him feel uneasy. She grabbed a poster on the kitchen table and stuck it out to Drew. The paper was a poster of a company which said 'Things to do before you die'.

"We will fulfill our wishes. Your wish first." May said dragging Drew to the apartment balcony. "So what is your wish?" she asked Drew.

Drew thought carefully, for a long time. He didn't even realize that May had fallen asleep on the chair opposite him. He found his answer and started telling May, or in other words himself for May was sleeping. "I have a wish, but it actually sounds really stupid. I haven't found the girl, no actually it is just that I haven't had- you know _it._" He felt uneasy when May hadn't replied, but then he was furious when he heard snoring.

"MAY MAPLE! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" He shouted out angrily. May woke up with a shock, landing right on the balcony floor.

She looked at Drew curiously "Yeah….um you wanted um….um….um" she grinned at him sheepishly.

Drew sighed. "You weren't listening. I haven't had _it_ before!" he said annoyed. He became more annoyed when May burst out laughing.

"You haven't? Seriously? Are you OK?" she said between giggles. But her face grew serious as she noticed Drew frown. "Don't worry Drew, you are in luck! I got the perfect place for your dream to come true!" She said cheerfully.

Drew couldn't help but be worried- especially when he saw the mischievous smile on May's face.

It was night. May dragged Drew outside and showed him her car. It was a brand new car with no top. "Her name is blush!" May announced proudly. Drew and May sat in the car-May driving. They arrived at a night club.

Drew and May walked in together. They were greeted by a couple about their age. The male had light chestnut hair and the female had dark navy blue hair. The female and May recognized each other immediately.

"Dawn? Is that you? Long time no see!" May cried out.

Dawn embraced her best friend tight. "It had been too long. Is this boy yours? He looks good on you!" Dawn said eyeing Drew.

May turned scarlet red. "No, just friends!" She replied. "Is this one yours?" May said eyeing the boy beside Dawn.

Dawn looked proud. "Yes, this is my boyfriend Kenny!"

Kenny gave a slight wave at May and Drew and turned to Dawn. "Honey, I got a phone call." He said walking a few meters away.

May nudged Drew curiously as he watched Kenny. "What is wrong?" May said. Drew whispered so that only Dawn and May could hear. "I am making out what he is saying by the movement of his mouth. He has an affair with another girl named Zoey. He is cheating on you Dawn. He is going to come to us and say he needs to go somewhere when he really needs to see his wife Zoey." Drew said scanning Kenny.

Just as Drew had said, Kenny had hung up the phone and come to Dawn. "Honey, I need to go for a…meeting." He said and walked away.

May and Dawn stared at Drew with a bewildered expression on their faces. Drew shrugged "You learn when you are a coordinator; you always have to watch what your opponent is saying to his pokemon before battle." He said.

May put her arm on Dawn's shoulder to comfort her. Dawn smiled at her friend and said "Oh well, he was boring anyways!" And she ran off into the dance floor.

May smiled at Drew and dragged him to the bar. Then she started giving him advice. "Alright Drew, you need to pretend you are scanning the dance floor and pout a little more! Alright, let's say that I am a girl and I come and sit next to you. Say what you think you should say. If you say something wrong, I will say beep and if you say something really good, I will say snap. Are you ready?" she said

Drew nodded and he glanced flirtily at May. "Can I get you a drink?" he said

May batted her eyelashes "Why? Are you a waiter?"

"Can I buy you a drink then?"

"I have my own money."

"Then buy me a drink."

May gave Drew a look of disapproval. "Beep, cheapo! Never say that to a girl!" Anyways continue."

Drew sighed in frustration. "Then can I make you a drink?"

"Snap, that's good! Continue."

"My name is Drew."

"May."

"Unusual name."

"Like me." May said starting to enjoy playing along.

Drew knew that he was impressing May. "Juliette, I am afraid I cannot live much longer, the gun raids are everywhere! We only have one more night."

May winked "Snap, love how you changed to Romeo and Juliette! Anyways, but Romeo we only have one more night, we must make the best of it!"

May and Drew leaned closer and closer until their noses were touching. May pushed Drew back. "Man, you are good! By the way, the bedrooms are on the left! Good luck!" she said jumping up and running to the dance floor. As she danced she felt an arm grip her. She turned around.

She found herself facing a girl about her age with short red hair. She was glaring at May. "I am Brianna. That hottie you were about to kiss, is he single or with you?" she asked suspiciously.

May smiled at her "He is all yours, we were just practicing!" she watched Brianna walk over to Drew. Her grin grew wider as she murmured to herself. "Would you look at that Drew? You already got yourself a girl." Then she danced away.

Drew watched as the girl came to him. "Brianna" she simply said dragging him into one of the bedrooms. He could feel her coming closer and closer but he pushed her away. Brianna stared at him in shock.

"Sorry, I just can't do it." Drew said escaping the room.

He ran to May and dragged her out of the dance floor to outside.

May suspected he had completed his dream. She was excited; after all she was the master mind. She squealed loudly when she and Drew had come outside.

Drew covered her mouth to restrain her. He waited for her to calm down.

When May had calmed down, she started investigating, searching for every single detail.

"Who was it with?"

"It was with some Brianna girl."

May winked at him. "I knew it! She had come to me and she was really jealous when she saw me with you! How did it go?"

Drew avoided eye contact with her. "I have been trying to tell you for so long May!"

"What happened?" May said suspiciously as she noticed Drew had become tensed. Drew sighed, almost afraid to answer. May would be sure to tease him. But still, he had to tell the truth.

"I just…couldn't do it."


	6. Chapter 6: Mays Past

**For those who have no idea who Brianna is, she is a fan girl who appears in Pokemon Battle Frontier Episode: Spontaneous Combusken. She LOVES Drew but I HATE her. Anyways, back to the story. **

"What?" May said.

Drew smirked. "Sorry mastermind but I had my reasons." Drew said trying to hold back his laugh after seeing May's expression.

"Why?" May gaped.

"1. Because you were the mastermind, and I wouldn't mind if the plan failed. 2. That girl was a fan girl, I recognize her. She is a stalker and is as annoying as a- I will stop because she is just- I HATE HER! 3. I need to find the one for me." He answered.

May giggled. "Well, I am sure that the first one is a lie! So you have fan girls? So if you are so popular, why do you want to die? Tell me more about yourself!" May said.

"Alright, as soon as we reach your car." Drew said. He noticed May glare at him and he realized his mistake. "I mean as soon as we reach Blush." He said rolling his eyes.

They walked down the empty street until they reached Blush. Drew stopped walking but May continued.

"May!" Drew called out. May turned and ran back to him. "Yes?" she said.

"Blush is right here. Get in and drive." Drew said feeling stupid for calling a car Blush.

May stared at him with a shocked face. "ARE YOU KIDDING? I don't drink and drive!"

Drew sighed. "I didn't drink at all, I will drive."

May gave him a look of horror. "NO WAY! _NO ONE _DRIVES BLUSH BUT ME!" she shouted. Drew stared at her madness. First she was confused, then giggling, then curious and now angry. And all in less than minutes.

May nudged his ribs. Drew looked at her and ran so he could be by her side. "The reason would be because of pressure. I won the Grand Festival and now more rookie coordinators want to come into my school but I am getting less staff due to lack of money. My best friends also have ditched me."

May glanced at him in surprise. "Really? Don't your parents give you support?"

"No, they separated not long ago. I left them at La Rousse and came here to Slateport ever since." He said.

May was bewildered. "You haven't been in contact with them once? Haven't you ever called them?"

"Nope." Drew replied.

"Wow…" May sighed.

"Don't think you can make me tell everything about myself without you saying anything!" Drew demanded.

May shook her head with a stubborn look. Drew sighed but realized that everyone had a weakness and he thought he knew exactly what May's was.

"Hey May!" he called out despite her being right next to him. "You still haven't said thank you for my Flygon's help!"

Pride loss for May, again.

May glared at Drew but finally gave him a sigh of retreat. "Fine, when we reach our new home."

Drew gaped at her "_New _house? What do you mean?"

May started laughing uncontrollably. She pointed to Slateport Bridge. "There! After all, that will be where our spirits live in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

"20 Days!" Drew simplified. May ignored "6, 7, 8, 9…"

Drew decided to forget it. It would be like a repeat of earlier today.

Instead he ran over and sat on the railing underneath Slateport Bridge. Above him was like a roof, except it was Slateport Bridge instead.

May followed him. "You may think my hair style is weird. You know, like a girl at the front and a boy at the back. My hair used to be like a normal girls hair, even up to my waist! But this event which made me want to die also made me cut my hair. It happened only 3 weeks ago, on my 21st Birthday." She started.

Drew knew that May was about his age but never knew that she was only weeks younger than him. He sat back comfortably, leaning on the railing bar which held the bridge up. Then he listened to May's story.

**Flashback**

**It was May's Birthday. It was very special. Not just was she now an adult but also she won her first contest ribbon. She was happy yet sad. Why? Because…**

**She lived in a small, happy city. Petalburg City. She loved her family, her mum and dad and of course her little brother Max. She also loved her neighbor's son, Brendan. May and Brendan had been friends since they were 3. Even at a young age, May knew that she belonged with Brendan.**

**Now, on her birthday, for the 18th time, Brendan had forgotten her birthday. Of course, by now May was used to it but still, it made her angry. **

**It was late at night, almost 11:00, but there was no news of Brendan. Soon, there was a knock on the door. May excitedly rushed to open it. She knew it was Brendan.**

**Sure enough, Brendan was at the door.**

"**Surprise!" He said dragging her out. He pointed to a motorbike. May giggled but rolled her eyes at him.**

**She commented "So this is for me?"**

"**Yes!" Brendan replied quite confused.**

"**Then how come every year, every present was mainly used by you?"**

"**They were meant for you too! Like this bike is for me and you to ride the whole of Hoenn. The large TV was for us to watch movies together."**

"**The X-Box?"**

"**You caught me there. That was for me." Brendan laughed. May joined in. **

**The next day, May visited Brendan's flat. Brendan was playing his X-Box which was actually for May. As soon as he spotted her, he ran to her.**

"**May, I didn't expect you! You are late, it is night! I need to go to a meeting at a restaurant! You can stay here for the night but who knows what time I will come back. Bye." He said attempting to frizzle May's long brown hair.**

**May ducked down playfully and Brendan smiled. He ran off outside and into his car.**

**Then, the phone rang. May started running to the phone.**

**End of Flashback. **

"Then?" Drew asked suddenly curious.

May looked at him "I will tell you the rest later! Let's go home. We need some rest to do my wish!" 

They went back to May's apartment.

Drew then realized something as they entered the apartment from the window. "Where will I sleep?"

"On my bed, where else?" May said

Drew stared at her, obviously confused.

"My feet facing your head!" May said hastily.

So they slept awkwardly. Well, at least May did. Drew felt uncomfortable with someone's feet a few inches away from his face.

The next morning, Drew woke up earlier than he usually did. He didn't want to be known as a clean freak but May's house was a mess.

So he started cleaning everything. Folding clothes which were everywhere, Cleaning stains and more.

May eventually woke up and she seemed fascinated about her apartment. Drew didn't even wait for a thanks, after all, if he wanted to take advantage of her pride, this could be saved as a very good one.

He chucked May's apartment keys at her. She looked up in surprise. "My keys!" she squealed happily. Drew sighed and sat on the clean couch. He was exhausted. He listened half-asleep as May ranted on about what her wish was..

"So, I have organized my wish already! First we will go around Slateport City to just hang out but that is not my wish."

She went on and on, taking forever to say her wish. Drew was barely listening.

"Underneath Hoenn in Sinnoh, and if we took a boat south, we would be looking at Snowpoint City ocean which is freezing cold."

Drew was still half asleep.

"So my wish is that in the afternoon, we go swimming in the Snowpoint Ocean!" May finally properly explained her wish.

Drew opened his eyes wide.

He was wide awake now.


	7. Chapter 7: Snowpoint Ocean

**HELLO! New chapter if FINALLY HERE! Thank you sooooooooo much eeveeluvr for those nice reviews and you also gave me the idea of Sharpedo! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

"May, you are insane!" Drew said still shocked about May's wish.

May grinned deviously. "Well, too bad because we are swimming Snowpoint Ocean whether you like it or NOT!" She dragged him out of the house.

May recited the plan. "First I will go see Old Watson in Mauville City to see if I am still working for her and then we will go touring around Slateport City and then we shall go swimming in Snowpoint Ocean!"

Drew looked at her. "Old Watson?" He said wanting to know who the man is.

"His name is Watson but he is a real grouch of an oldie. He is the gym leader of Mauville City and I am his assistant who battles for him if he is not there. I am a bit late for work though…..I am meant to be there by 7am but now it is 11am so we better hurry up." She explained started to speed up her pace.

Drew raised his eyebrows at her. "A bit late?" he teased. But he still obeyed and sped up his pace.

Soon they reached Mauville City gym. The Gym Leader Watson was waiting outside. May looked at Drew and signaled him to stay away as she walked towards the oldie.

"May! You cannot just come in and out whenever you want! You are _four_ hours late! This is a very important job! I gave it to you because your father is a gym leader and that whenever someone came here, and they battled you, you never lost! But now, YOU ARE FIRED!" He scolded as he stomped away.

May ran back to Drew and rolled her eyes as if she didn't care. And although she was fired, she couldn't stop giggling as they walked back to Slateport City.

Drew started to feel more curious about May. "So May, you are unbeatable?" he asked.

May started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Drew stared at her with bewilderment. "No, everyone who came here was expecting to battle electric pokemon so they brought ground type pokemon. Then I used my wartortle, who is strong against ground types."

Drew raised his eyebrows. Would a Gym Leader allow someone to change the type of pokemon they use? "Watson actually let you do that?" He asked.

May started laughing even harder, if that was possible. "No, he always thought that I was using electric pokemon, after all, I only battled if he wasn't around!"

"Your dad is a Gym Leader?" Drew said. He knew about all gym leaders in Hoenn. None of them looked like they would be May's dad.

"Yes, Norman. The fourth strongest Gym Leader in Hoenn." She said. She stopped laughing and her voice had a more serious tone.

Drew then realized how much she missed her family. She was laughing moments ago but was now silenced.

Drew would normally be fine about this but for some reason, he felt tensed. He felt awkward. He had to make her laugh. He finally came up with something to say.

"You were right, that man was a grouch. But soon he is going to fly." Drew said.

"Where?" May asked snapping out of her thought.

Drew gave a long whistle and looked up, his fingers pointing upwards at the same time.

May burst out laughing. After that, they laughed and joked about how that old man would be doing if he found his female version.

"He would be so regretful about his attitude!" May giggled

Drew shook his head with disagreement. "Nah, he would just be grouchier!" he said causing May to laugh.

Just as they were about to reach Slateport City, May spotted an Ice Skating Rink. "Drew, that looks like fun! Let's go!" she said.

Drew shook his head. "You go ahead, I will stay behind!"

May protested. She was being as possible. She begged, pleaded and even pretended to cry, but Drew wouldn't budge.

She finally surrendered and went to have fun.

She was too busy having fun skating along the ice that she didn't realize that Drew was staring at her intently.

Drew was impressed. She was fired. She was scolded at but yet she was still able to enjoy herself.

May, on the other hand was thinking about Drew. She was thankful that he was around. If he wasn't there, she would have been upset because she would have no way of raising money. But thanks to Drew, she forgot all those worries. He was an amazing person to have fun in his last 20 days. He was the only person who never got frustrated at May for her unusualness. In fact, he seemed to enjoy her company, just as she enjoyed his.

When May was done skating, she ran back to Drew. "So are we ready to go swimming?" she said.

"I guess so, after all, what else can you do in your last 20 da-" Drew was cut short as he watched a large truck go by. The truck was holding a container which said 'Things to do on your last 20 days'

Drew smiled at it and May gripped Drew's hand. "Some coincidence! Container took the words out of my mouth." Drew said in admiration.

"Not coincidence, a special sign." May said deep in thought.

The two went back to the apartment, the main entrance since Drew had found the keys. They grabbed a bag and started packing. Drew went in the kitchen for a moment returning with 2 coffee cups.

He handed one to May. "Low fat coffee." He said. May puffed her cheeks angrily with a pinch of stubbornness. "I don't like low fat."

Drew wanted to laugh at her expression. It was one he would remember forever. Then, they continued packing.

"I won't take any of my pokemon except wartortle." May said packing a single pokeball into her bag along with a simple white bikini and towel.

"I won't be taking any." Drew said shoving his swimsuit and towel into the same bag as May's.

May stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

Roserade doesn't like the cold, Flygon doesn't like water, Masquarin and Butterfee like your Beautiflys Company and Absol like peace and quiet, and while you are around, he won't get any of that!" Drew said smirking as he said the last few words.

May nodded in understanding, and then all of a sudden, she realized what Drew said. "HEY!" she said pouncing on Drew.

The two landed on the floor embracing each other. They both blushed deeply as they realized how close to each other they were. They pulled each other way and stood up.

Drew flung the bad around his shoulders and May followed him out of the house.

Not too long after that, they found themselves on a boat which they 'borrowed'. More or less the boat was stolen.

2 hours later, they found themselves in the middle of the freezing Snowpoint Ocean.

"Bikini Time!" May shouted excitedly. She went on a hunt looking for the bag but she couldn't find it.

Drew knew where it was, it was actually back at the pier. He left it there because he was positive May was going to chicken out, but he was wrong.

May glared at Drew for a second forgetting that it had no effect on Drew. "You must have left it because you were too scared." May accused.

Drew was surprised that she got the first bit right but the last bit wrong. But he had no proof of showing that the last bit was wrong. He could not let his pride down.

He started stripping off his shirt and pants, so that he was in his boxers.

An ordinary man would never do that, but the thing was that Drew's boxers were not embarrassing. It was like a shorter version of his aqua jeans. And plus, he would never let his pride go down. _NEVER!_

"I am going in like this, which is my proof that your accusation of me being scared is wrong!" Drew said.

May tried avoiding looking at his amazing six pack. It would cost too much to lose her pride again. Her heart kept telling her to take another quick sneak peek but her mind told her to leave it.

Instead she turned around and said "I am not shameless like you!"

Drew smirked. Guys were lucky that they wore boxers; they could swim with or without swimmers but girls only had a panty and bra. They could not go swimming.

Drew's thoughts were interrupted by a wartortle. May had refused to keep wartortle's pokeball; in the bag; instead she kept him in her pocket.

Wartortle jumped in the ocean, excited to go swimming. May shrieked and went after him. "Wartortle, I will save you!"

Drew stared at her. She had obviously forgotten that wartortle was a water type.

May grab her confused Wartortle who was staring at May as if she lost it.

Drew burst out laughing only to trip on the deck. He fell into the water.

It was freezing.

Drew reached his hand out to May, and she grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"I don't really know how to swim in cold water." He answered.

May looked at him with concern and handed her wartortle to Drew so he can float with him.

May then realized something. The boat was drifting away from them. By now, it was far away. "Drew, the boat…IG GOING AWAY!" she cried out desperately.

Drew looked to where May was pointing and gasped in shock. May sighed at murmured, loud enough for Drew to hear. "So, when we try to die, it never happens but when we have fun, we die." She said. Drew nodded with agreement.

Drew then saw something heading towards them. It had a pointy end sticking out from the water. He was shocked. "May, is that a Sharpedo?"

May stared at the pointy edge and started trembling. Drew gripped Wartortle tighter. Wartortle _laughed._

May and Drew stared at wartortle as if he was insane. May understood what this meant. She swam over to the pointy edge and lifted it up. It was boxers.

Drew decided he could play around with May. He knew it was not his boxers, because it was red, but he was sure that May was mad enough to _not _remember that.

He started his plan. "May, could you bring those boxers here. I am positive that they are mine." He said.

As he expected May was screaming at him. "PERVERT! I was standing next to you for so long and you didn't have anything on!" she shouted.

Drew wanted to keep the drama going. "Yes, will you grab it for me?" he said.

May finally sighed and lifted up the boxers with an engrossed expression. Then, she realized that it was not Drew's.

"Wait, your boxers were aqua!" she said dropping the boxers. Drew laughed. May swam over to him and started hitting him. Drew started hitting her back.

After 10 consecutive minutes of hitting each other, they stopped.

"Brrrrr! It's freezing!" May said shivering.

"It was your idea genius! Maybe we could cuddle together for body warmth." Drew suggested.

May turned away as if annoyed. But eventually let go of her pride and went into Drew's arms.

She shuffled uneasily. She had to admit though, it was comfortable. "So now what?" she said.

Drew looked up thoughtfully. "You didn't finish your story!" Drew hinted.

May sighed and continued her story from yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Then, the phone rang. May started running to the phone.**

**She was too late. The phone went to voice mail. May heard an unfamiliar female voice come from it.**

"**Hi Brandon, Lyra here! I can't wait for tonight! It has been so long, about six months! I am back from Johto and looking forward to seeing you again! I am at Petalburg Gardens Hotel and the same room number as six months ago!" **

**That was the end of the voice mail. May was filled with worry. She ran to Petalburg Gardens Hotel and entered. She walked straight to the receptionist. **

"**Lyra's room number?" she asked.**

**The receptionist scanned May from head to toe. Eventually she said "Who are you?"**

"**I am a good friend of Lyra." May lied.**

**The receptionist stared at her uncertainly. She then pointed to a girl with two dark brown pony tails on either side of her head. She looked like she came from a farm.**

"**Lyra is there. Go see her." The receptionist said. **

**May ran to Lyra who was going into the elevator. She made it just on time. As she went into the elevator, she noticed that Lyra had already pressed floor number 7.**

"**What floor number?" Lyra asked politely. May smiled back at her. "Same one." **

**May started to like this girl. She had manners, she was polite. May then snapped out of her thoughts. She remembered that she was on a mission. **

**As the two girls reached floor 7, Lyra waved bye to May and headed to her room. May followed her quietly and secretly. As Lyra walked into her room (706), May hid in a corner near by and released Blaziken in case this got violent.**

**She explained to Blaziken her suspicions and Blaziken agreed with her that what she was doing was right. **

**May took a deep breath and did what she had to do. She rand Brandon.**

**The phone answered. "Brandon, where are you?" she asked.**

**Brandon on the other side was confused. "At the restaurant May, is something wrong?" He asked. May smiled at Blaziken. "Nothing is wrong! Bye!" She said hanging up the phone.**

**May gave a sigh of relief and hugged Blaziken. As they were about to come out of the corner and walk towards the elevator, Blaziken stuck his arm out to prevent May from moving. **

**He instantly pulled May into behind a curtain. He poked a hole in the curtain so May could see what was happening. May kept asking Blaziken what he sensed but Blaziken only answered by pointing at the hole.**

**May spied through the hole, only to see Brandon walk towards room 706. She felt her heart beating faster by the second. As soon as Brandon passed by, she came out of hiding and started secretly following, as she had done with Lyra not long ago.**

**May watched as Brandon knocked on the door. Lyra came out. The last thing she saw was Brandon stripping of his shirt before going into the room and shutting the door behind him.**

**May was in tears. She ran back to Brandon's apartment and started crying hard. Blaziken tried to comfort her. She smiled at Blazikens thoughtfulness but returned him into his pokeball.**

**She remembered just weeks ago, Brandon had praised her about her beautiful hair. She started cutting her back hairs until it was shaped like a boys. She kept the front twigs because her father praised that part _not Brandon_. **

**The next morning, Brandon came into his apartment, unaware of what May had found out.**

**After he saw May and her new hair style, he walked over to her. "May, honey, what happened? Why did you cut your hair? You know how much I loved your back hairs!" He said.**

"**New style." May snapped coldly. Brandon didn't realize her tone.**

"**May, I will be going to a meeting at a restaurant tonight." He said.**

**May decided to reveal the truth. "The same meeting like yesterday with a girl named Lyra? The same restaurant at Petalburg Gardens Hotel? At room 706?" She asked sarcastically.**

**Brandon glanced at her in shock. He immediately started apologizing. "May, I am so sorry. I was going to call it off tonight, I swear! I will never do it again."**

**May shook her head and pushed him away. She grabbed her belongings and ran, ran as far as she could. From Petalburg to Slateport (With the help of Captain Briney) **

**End of Flashback.**

Drew could see tears forming in May's eyes. He squeezed her tighter.

He then spotted light coming from close by.

A fat man was in it. He was wearing a mask. Drew recognized him. It was the gym leader in Sinnoh, Wake.

"I come to Hoenn for a relaxing day to play with my pokemon in the water, but then I find a boat floating somewhere else! Now I find two kids who look like they are about to freeze! Hop on kids!" The Man called out.

Drew nudged May. "May we are saved!" He said.

May nodded. "There is a special sign out there! For us!" she cried out, cuddling Drew's arm tight.

Drew felt warmed by what May had said, but he did not know why. He smiled at her and they started climbing up the boat with the help of Wartortle and Wake's Milotic

**This is the longest Chapter yet! Thank you again eeveeluvr for the Sharpedo idea! I hope it was an OK chapter and I welcome all reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Return Back

**I AM BACK! HERE is the next chap! ENJOY!1**

**By the way, eeveeluvr gave me the Sharpedo idea without knowing but Champbybirth gave it to me knowingly BUT I FORGOT! But he (I think he is a guy) was a good sport and said he wasn't upset! YAY!**

May and Drew wrapped their towels that Wake gave them tightly. May returned Wartortle.

Drew was looking thoughtfully at the sea. He then said "You know May, I heard a saying before. It said that the pokemon which sounds like your name reflects your personality. I think it is true. Like my friends Soledad sounds like Solrock, which is a calm pokemon, just like Soledad."

May winked at him. "Is Soledad your crush?" she said mischievously.

Drew waved his arm with disagreement. "NO! She is my friend Robert's girlfriend. Plus, they are both like seven years older than me. "Speaking of Robert, he sounds like Roselia, a pokemon who is also calm and cool, just like Robert."

"Is there anymore evidences?" May asked suddenly interested in quotes.

"Yeah, Brock, my friend, sounds like Brozong, a wise pokemon. Brock himself is very wise. And Wake over here. He sounds like Wailmer, and he is like one….fat but kind." Drew explained.

May joined him. "Yeah! Watson sounds a bit like Walrien and it suits him too! Because Walrien is also a grouchy pokemon!" she said laughing.

She looked at Drew at gazed into his eyes. "And you sound a bit like Driftblim. Driftblim is a mysterious pokemon, just like you." She said.

Drew looked away, feeling nervous that anyone actually looked in his eyes that deeply. He wondered why he was so mysterious to May. After all, he had just realized that May was the only human in the world to open up his feelings so deep.

His thoughts were interrupted by May. "What about me? What do I sound like? Does it reflect me?" she nagged.

Drew thought for a moment. He wanted to annoy her desperately. He found a solution. "You sound like Mauwile. Both you and Mauwile have something in common. Both of you has a big mouth!" he teased.

May stuck her tongue out and pounced on Drew. They played around until they noticed Wake was looking at them with a humorous look on his face. Drew pushed May of him and gave a sheepish smile to Wake. Wake just laughed and walked away.

May then got up and said. "That was fun!" she commented.

Drew nodded. "Indeed, others have to learn to live life to the very best! Whether you are planning to die or not." He said with a grim smile.

May's eyes brightened. She grabbed an empty wine bottle, a paper and a pencil from a nearby cabin. Drew questioned her nonstop as she starting writing on the paper.

When she finished writing, she stuck the paper into the empty bottle and chucked the bottle out to sea. She then turned to Drew to answer his question.

"What you had said, gave me an idea. To teach others to live life to the very best, I wrote on that paper the exact same words you had said a while ago, and chucked it into sea for someone to find and learn a lesson!" she exclaimed proudly.

Drew rolled his eyes at her, which slightly agitated her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY IDEA?" She half asked and half screamed.

"Nothing….nothing." Drew muttered, and then he looked at her and said "So tell me, what is the likelihood of someone finding that bottle in the middle of Snowpoint Ocean? And if they see it, what is the likelihood of them picking up the bottle and bother to read it?" he asked mockingly.

May nudged him and forced him to stand up. She then pointed to the sunset, which looked like a blazing fire. Drew gasped at the view and felt May's hand grip on his.

"Maybe, someone might…someone…" May sighed.

"Someone as mad as us…but in that case then…those who know how to have fun would be able to find that! But if we could have our way, it would mean the world would be seeing it!" Drew said.

"What do you mean?" May asked snatching her eyes away from the sunset to look at Drew.

"If we had our way, everyone would be mad!" Drew explained more specifically.

May nodded in agreement.

**I know, it is a short chapter! But there was a bit of romance but sadly not much humor! DARN IT! Oh well, I did my best! **


	9. Chapter 9:Am I Smart?

**Alright people, new chapter is HERE!(Sorry, I LOVE exclamation marks) Anyways, enjoy! I welcome all new ideas and I DEFINITELY WELCOME REVIEWS (especially from my fav 2 people which are kind of obvious) Can you guess who those two are? **

May and Drew finally made it back to their home. It was almost midnight. Wake had taken the two to a fancy restaurant for dinner to prevent them from starving.

When they arrived, they slumped on the sofa and relaxed. May eyed Drew for a moment. She then said out randomly "Drew, do you think I am smart?"

Drew thought for a moment. How could he answer her question and annoy her at the same time? He found his solution. "Only if you are able to answer questions that a ask you." He said smirking deviously.

May jumped excitedly out of the sofa. Then she saw the smirk on Drew's face. She stared at him suspiciously. "Exactly how many questions?" she asked curiously.

Drew gave a sigh of relief within him. Thank god she suspected him but she suspected him for the wrong thing. Of course, it was the questions she should be worrying about, but she doesn't realize it. She looked at May in the eye. "Only two!" He said.

May squealed happily. "Throw the questions at me!" she exaggerated.

"Be aware though, the first question is easy as cake but the second is much harder. You only have one minute for each question." Drew warned.

May tried to crack her knuckles but her attempt failed. She then smiled sheepishly at Drew at confidently said "It won't stand a match against me!"

Drew shrugged and asked his first question "What two days start with T?" he asked.

May bit her finger as if it was difficult. She then found her answer. "Today and tomorrow!" she said.

Drew twitched his eye at her. The most stupid and simple question, she got wrong. But then again, _**T**_oday and _**T**_omorrow both start with _**T **_so that could be accepted. He then asked his second question.

"How many seconds in a year?" he said.

May laughed to Drew's surprise. She then said "You call that hard? The answer is 12!" she cried happily.

Drew stared at her as if she had gone mad. But yet _she had gone mad._ There aren't even 12 seconds in a minute. Drew was speechless. He finally broke the silence.

"How the hell did you get _that_?" He said still confused.

May laughed harder. "Well, it is math. There is the 2nd of January and the 2nd of February and the 2nd of March and the 2nd of April and the 2nd of May and so on…..and you get TWELVE!" she said.

Drew laughed at her. She had definitely surprised him. He said "Well, you are smart all right….in your own unique ways! That is the result I got out of this test." He said trying to catch his breath.

May stared confused at Drew. Then, after seeing Drew laugh, she randomly burst out laughing.

Drew eyed May. She was so innocent. You could barely tell she missed her family. She laughed nonstop. That is…..except when she was telling the story between her and Brandon. Drew decided to confront her.

May stopped laughing as she saw Drew with a serious expression on his face.

Drew sighed and asked "May, do you miss your family?"

May frowned deeply. She turned her head away so Drew wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Let's go to sleep." May said.

So they went to sleep, in the same, awkward position. Feet facing Head.

The next morning, Drew woke up to find no feet by his face. May wasn't sleeping. She was awake somewhere in the house.

Drew scanned all over the apartment looking for May, but there was no sigh of her. Eventually he noticed the bathroom door open.

He crept in it, and found May, lying on the floor with a bottle near her mouth. Drew knew that May was mad enough to sleep on the bathroom floor but something wasn't right.

He turned the bottle which contained a small amount of liquid. The he gasped with shock.

May had drunk bleach.

Drew rushed her to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy immediately sent May to the operation room in case it was necessary.

Drew waited in the pokemon center lounge. He found seven pokeballs on the bench next to him. He knew only too well that each contained one of May's pokemon.

He wasn't sure whether to release them or no. He decided that she should, after all, there was no point in hiding the truth. Better for them to know the chances incase May doesn't survive.

He releases all of May's pokemon. Out came a Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venasaur, Munchlax, Wartortle and Glaceon. As Drew told them what happened, the pokemon became tensed. They searched for comfort. Drew was the option they had.

Blaziken sat on the bench next to Drew and leaned against Drew's shoulder. Venasaur leaned on his leg. Beautifly rested on Drew's hair. Skitty, Munchlax, Glaceon and Wartortle sat on Drew's lap.

Drew felt a piercing in his heart as the pokemon snuggled him. He felt like it was his entire fault that this happened. After all, _he _had asked her a question that hit her weak point. _He _caused her to be upset.

Nurse Joy came out of the room. Drew carefully removed the pokemon away from him and rushed to nurse Joy. "How is May?" he asked.

Nurse Joy smiled at his concern. "May is absolutely fine." She said. But then her face grew concerned as she continued.

"But, you kids have to realize that life is important. That when you die, you just don't come back. Look at May's pokemon, they are tensed. They are concerned for their trainer. Think of how _they _would cope if May died. You kids have to realize that when you die, you are not the only one who dies." She scolded.

Nurse Joy then pointed to a man on wheel-chair. He had red hair. "That man over there is Sidney, one of our Elite Fours. He has lung cancer and has gone through operations 7 times now, and he still does his best to survive. But as high as he keeps his hopes, we found out today that he won't survive much longer. Only a few more days are left for him. And his family, I can't imagine how they feel." Nurse Joy said, tears forming in her eyes.

Drew nodded. Normally, he hated being scolded. But this time, he didn't mind at all. He realized what Nurse Joy was saying. She was talking with pure common sense.

He knew what he had to do. Convince May to forget about dying. But he wasn't just going to tell her, he was going to make it a humorous journey. And he had 18 more days to do so.

This is going to a _fun _ride!

**How was it? I know, a bit sad but I tried adding humor…I TRIED! As you can see, in my story, May has a laughing problem where she can't stop laughing….that is actually from me! I HAVE THIS LAUGHING PROBLEM WHERE I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I also have this clumsy problem…I AM A HUGE CLUTZ! But I am not sure whether May should have that problem or no…**

**Bet you can't wait to see what Drew is going to do. Let me give you a hint…it is going to be FUNNY! That's all from me this time….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lets play darts!

**Hello people! I might not write another chapter until next week…..EXAMS! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as I have mentioned, I welcome ALL ideas! PLEASE COMMENT!(See Champbybirth, I LOVE exclamation marks!)**

Drew glanced at Nurse Joy. "When will she be discharged?" he asked.

Nurse Joy showed him a pleasant smile. "Very soon! Drew, there is a problem outside. There are seven Mightiena trying to enter the pokemon center from the front. Can you please stop them with your pokemon?" Nurse Joy pleaded.

Drew shook his head "Sorry, but I left my pokemon…" he stopped as he heard Blaziken smirk behind him. He turned around to find himself facing a bunch of eager looking pokemon. He turned back to Nurse Joy. "Sure, I think I can handle it!" Drew said.

Nurse Joy nodded and went back to the reception. Drew told May's pokemon the good news and led the pokemon outside. Just as Nurse Joy had said, there were 7 Mightiena outside, searching of ways to cause trouble.

Drew snarled at the Mightiena and turned to face all of May's pokemon. He revealed his plan. "OK, since there are 7 of you and 7 Mightiena, one pokemon after one Mightiena. You should all use your strongest moves so you can knock them out with one hit. After all, they look like weaklings compared to you." Drew complimented.

Drew watched in admiration as the pokemon attacked their targets. All pokemon defeated their opponents in one hit.

Blaziken used Blaze Kick, Beautifly used Bug Buzz, Skitty used Double Edge, Venasaur used Solar Beam, Munchlax used Rollout, Wartortle used Hydro Pump and Glaceon used Blizzard.

Drew then realized something. These pokemon have changed him. These pokemon and… their trainer.

As the Mightiena woke up, they ran away in retreat. Drew was about to compliment them when he heard a voice. "My pokemon! You were great!"

Drew watched as May ran and hugged each of her pokemon. She then returned them and walked over to Drew. "Shall we go?" she said.

Drew nodded. He couldn't wait for him to stroke his plan into action.

When they reached home, they had an early day, although it was only 2:00pm. They went back to the apartment, grabbed something to much on and went to bed.

As they were about to sleep Drew couldn't help but chuckle about how he was going to start his plan.

The next day, May and Drew wake up quite early due to their early sleep. May yawned on the bed but never got up.

Drew on the other hand stood up on the bed and started jumping. May stared at him bewildered.

"Drew, what the hell are you doing?" May asked.

Drew stopped and sat next to her. "Well, jumping on the bed gives me ideas on what to make my wish about and I think I got it!" Drew said.

That morning, it was as if the two had switched personalities. Drew's plan was working like a charm.

May was unable to keep her curiosity any longer. "What is you wish?" she asked.

"Hmmmm…let's swim the Snowpoint Ocean again!" Drew suggested.

"Drew, are you _mad?_" May asked concerned.

Drew was furious. "Hello? The day before yesterday your wish which is the same as mine, was perfectly alright! What is wrong with me saying it?" Drew snapped.

May giggled. "Drew, give it a break!"

Drew started poking May on the ribs. May laughed even harder.

"OK fine!" Drew said as he stopped poking May. "How about we go on vacation?" he suggested.

May sat up, excited. She shook her head in disagreement. "No! That is boring!" she said.

"Please May! I have never been on vacation! I have always been working and working and that is why the stress got to me!" He begged, telling the exact truth.

May looked shocked. "You have never been on a vacation? _Never?_" she said.

Drew nodded. May felt sympathy for him. "Fine, but where would we go?"

"Wherever the dart lands on the Hoenn map!" Drew said pointing towards the map of the Hoenn region which was opposite the bed.

May stood up on the bed enthusiastically. "Sure! But wait, where would we get the darts?" she asked.

Drew answered her question by throwing out a pokeball. Out came a green pokemon which had a rose on each of her arm. One rose was blue while the other was red.

"Roserade, release three razor leafs!" Drew commanded. Roselia pulled forward her hand with a blue rose and shot out three razor leafs which landed perfectly on the bedside table.

Drew returned Roserade and grabbed the leaves. He passed them to May. "Use this he said.

He got back on the bed and stood next to May. May aimed her first leaf and threw. Drew got off the bed to examine where the leaf landed.

The leaf landed in the ocean south of Hoenn which led to Sinnoh. Drew turned back to May. "What are you trying to do? Make us swim Snowpoint Ocean again?" Drew joked.

May threw the second leaf without warning, just missing Drew by a few millimeters. "Now are you trying to kill me?" Drew said examining the area the leaf aimed. "Some desert near Mauville City! Sounds boring! Throw the last one!" Drew said hastily moving out of the way.

May threw the third and last leaf towards the map. Drew went to check it. He couldn't find a name of the area it landed. "May that landed in the middle of nowhere!" Drew pointed out.

May jumped of the bed to see for herself. May realized that Drew was right. But she want going to accept it.

"No it's not!" May said.

Drew looked at May confused. He then realized that May was moving the third leaf towards her own Destination. She moved it to Vendaturf City.

She nodded with satisfaction. "That is where we are going! Vendaturf City, the place famous for everything!"

Drew looked at her. "So, shall we start packing?" Drew said.

"Yep! And then we go get Blush!" May cheered happily.

Drew was confused. "But we left Blush near that party about 3 days ago! She would be stolen or at least towed by now!" Drew protested.

"NOPE! I have the keys with me so no one can steal and Officer Jenny is used to seeing Blush around here! She doesn't bother about her anymore!" she said winking cheekily.

Drew stared at her. He couldn't believe it. Was this girl mad or what? No, worse than mad….there weren't any other words to describe her. She was indeed special.

**Another chapter! Feeling scared of EXAMS! I hope you enjoyed! BY THE WAY, I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11: It All Happend In a Desert

**I know I said that I had exams and wouldn't be able to write another chapter until next week, but somehow (I don't know how) I managed to fit this in despite so much studying! I already have thought of another story but I will do this one first before it OTHERWISE I MIGHT GET MIXED UP! Anyways….please review! **

May and Drew walked down the street. It wasn't empty, it just wasn't crowded either. They walked towards the party and to Drews surprise, Blush was still there! The car hadn't been towed or stolen.

"Shall we go?" May asked jumping into the driver's seat.

They went off to Vendaturf City. Half way, Drew finally managed to break the silence. "Hey May, I am sorry…I reminded you of something that you didn't want to remember….so sorry." He said. He had gathered his courage all night to do that. He was glad he succeeded. He reminded himself that it wasn't an ordinary issue…he nearly _killed _her!

May giggled. "Don't worry about it! Plus, you don't look good when you are saying sorry! You look better when you are angry!" May advised. Drew turned away to look at the window to hide his blush.

After a few hours of driving, they were in the middle of the desert where the second dart, or more or less leaf, landed.

They decided to have a stop. As they were eating the food they had supplied, May randomly blurted out. "I need to go." She said desperately.

Drew smirked. "Hold it! Just for a few more hours!" he said mockingly.

"But I _need _to gooo!" May wailed.

Drew sighed. "Then go! There are bushes just about 10 meters for here! Go do it there!" Drew said pointing to a bush not too far away.

May looked at Drew with a pleading look on her face. "But I will be scared going alone!" she protested.

"What? You expect me to go stand next to you while you do your private business?" Drew asked sarcastically.

May nodded sheepishly and nodded. Drew sighed and followed her to the bush. He looked towards the sky as she knelt down. "Drew, how about you close your eyes!" May suggested.

Drew closed his eyes. "Happy?" he asked.

May shook her head. "I still feel nervous!" she said uncomfortably.

Drew was determined to get this done and over with. So he placed his hands over his ears and started whistling loudly.

May nodded satisfied and did what she needed to do.

Drew was starting to feel awkward. Then he felt gas hit his face. Wait, gas? There was nothing out here that could release fuel except for Blush! So where was the gas coming from? Was May ditching him?

Drew kicked to see if May was still beside him. Sure enough she was. "OW! What was that for?" she screamed.

Drew felt a wave of relief hit him, and then it came to him. If May was standing beside him, then who was driving the car?

"Drew, I am done! You can open your eyes now!" May said.

Drew opened his eyes. As he expected, there was no Blush. Blush was gone.

"May, Blush is gone!" Drew said pointing to the empty area where Blush was before.

May stared at the empty space and then looked over at Drew. "Why didn't you give the thieves a chase?" she asked accusingly.

"Because of you! I was blocking my ears and closing my eyes and whistling as loud as I could for _your _comfort!" Drew pointed out.

May was shocked. She wasn't even listening to Drew's protesting. Instead she was muttering to herself and slowly becoming loud enough for Drew to hear. "Blush is gone. _Blush _is gone. Blush _is _gone. Blush is _gone. BLUSH IS GONE!" _she yelled at Drew.

She then started chasing Drew around in circles. May was fast, but luckily for Drew and unluckily for May, Drew was faster. Eventually, May slipped on a stone and landed onto Drew. They both landed onto the ground.

The weird thing is, despite May being angry enough to kill Drew, when she saw him, she started _laughing. _Drew was staring at her wildly.

May ran her fingers down Drew's cheek. Her finger appeared black. Only then did Drew realize that because of the gas, his face was black.

May laughed uncontrollably. She then saw Drew's annoyed frown. She smiled. "Don't worry! I will fix up your face in no time. Wartortle, come out!" she said releasing Wartortle out of his pokeball.

Drew closed his eyes. He expected May to command Wartortle to use water gun on his face, and that would be freezing and a bit painful.

But he opened his eyes as he felt a wet hand rub on his forehead. He saw May gently rubbing his face with water Wartortle had produced into a small bucket. He smiled at her.

Wartortle was looking at the two with admiration. If he was some random pokemon walking by, he would have thought they were married or dating. It was a pleasant sight to watch. The emerald eyes and sapphire eyes where looking into each other intently.

When Drew's face was back to normal, May returned Wartortle back to his pokeball. She then glanced at the half full bucket. She looked at Drew, who was trying to help his Flygon ask an innocent Kabuto who was walking by, if he had seen which way the thieves had gone.

She carried the bucket over to Drew and poured the remaining water onto him. He looked at her and pulled her on the ground playfully. She sat down next to Drew.

Drew smiled at her and Kabuto dug underground. Drew stood up and looked at Flygon. May stood up also to hear what Flygon had gotten off the Kabuto. Flygon muttered something to Drew and Drew listened concentrated. When Flygon was done speaking, Drew thanked Flygon and returned him into his pokeball.

Drew turned to face May. "Flygon said that Kabuto only saw one detail. Purple and long hair." He said half heartedly.

They walked on, hoping to reach some rest place where they could have a rest. They then spotted a club.

May scanned the club car park carefully and saw a red car. She turned to Drew.

"Is that Blush?"

**That is right, BLUSH IS BACK! The funny thing is, May and Drew have NO IDEA what kind of club it is! I welcome all guesses, and even if your guess is wrong but a really good idea, I WILL CHANGE THE CLUB TO YOUR IDEA! Hints: It is a really weird club…THAT'S ALL I AM HINTING!**

**By the way, the next story is called 'ARE YOU READY?" and is another contestshipping story with Romance and Humor….coming to fanfiction in about 2 months or less! **

**By the way...PLEASE REVIEW! And the 20th review goes to eeveeluvr! The person who probably revies the most anyway! So that is not a surprise! CANT WAIT FOR 30!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Blushs Keys

**And the winner for the club is eeveeluvr! Also a special mention to Champbybirth because of his hard work trying to figure it out! And me for giving them both a lot of prompting. The club is…..READ AND FIND OUT! By the way, this person I think pikachushinystar or something wrote a visitor review but I ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT! Sozies….**

May and Drew stared at Blush. It had to be Blush.

May squealed loudly. "We found Blush!" she shouted excitedly.

"Correction, we found Blush but the purple hair guy has the keys." Drew pointed out.

May ran towards the door and was about to open it but. first turned around to see Drew standing there, not moving a muscle.

May ran back to him and started tugging his sleeve. "Come on! Help me get the keys!" she demanded.

Drew ignored and winked at her. "Good luck!" Drew wished her. May glared at him. She then sighed with retreat.

"Fine, be that way!" she said before storming of into the club.

Drew started counting inside his head. A few seconds later, May came out and dragged Drew to the back entrance of the club.

"What?" Drew said annoyed of being moved to the stinky dumps at the back entrance.

"Help me!" May said shoving him inside the club.

As they entered, they saw a cat walk, not too faraway from them. May started attempting pushing Drew on the cat walk.

"There is no way I am going on that cat walk in front of about 100 people. I don't even know what club this is! And what if the purple hair guy recognizes me?" Drew protested, restraining May's arm.

"Please?" May begged with pleading eyes. Drew couldn't help but feel sorry for her. May giggled. "Plus, he won't recognize you; your face was black then!" **I don't mean in a raisist way.**

He sighed and started walking onto the cat walk. While he almost approached it, he wondered what kind of club this was.

When he was finally on the cat walk, he scanned the crowd. He found the purple haired man but also noticed that there were no females. Just a bunch of males.

Drew gulped and glanced back at May, who gave him thumbs up for good luck. Drew knew he needed it. He knew what club it was now.

It was a gay stripping club.

Drew's only intention was to escape the club as he noticed the crowd staring at him intently. Intently flirty that is.

Drew remembered May's pleading eyes and sighed. There was only one thing to do. Drew avoided the stripping idea, and started to do some flirty and sexy cat walks.

He was getting the hang of it when he felt someone grab him by the waist and he was carried away. Drew shut his eyes and as he opened them, the only thing he could think of was screaming.

This was because he was on the shoulder of the purple haired guy. He knew he was being carried to the purple haired man's room, which was upstairs of the club.

As he entered the room, there was only one thought on his mind. Where was May?

He gulped as the purple haired man took of his Cacturne shirt. "My name is Harley!" he introduced.

Drew didn't bother telling his name. "Are you ready?" Harley asked cheekily.

Drew had an idea of what to do. He had to play along. A brilliant idea struck his head as he noticed that Harley's chest was unshaved.

"Now, now Harley boy! First you have to shave your chest!" Drew said winking flirtily at him.

Harley, who was immediately touched, ran into the bathroom, placing a bunch of keys onto a nearby table.

Drew realized that May's plan had failed. Harley still had Blush's key. But how was Drew going to get out?

**Meanwhile with May**

May followed Drew and Harley but had to stop as Harley slammed the door shut to his room.

May scanned the corridor for something that could assist her with getting Drew and Blush's key back.

All she found was a bucket, but it gave her a great idea. "Glaceon lets go!" May called out while throwing out a pokeball.

She looked at Glaceon. "I need you to fill that bucket with ice!" she ordered. Glaceon obeyed instantly. May then returned Glaceon and grabbed the bucket. I was time for her waitress skills to shine.

**Back to Drew **

Drew sat on the bed. Relaxing was the last thing on his mind. He then heard the door bell ring. "Room service!" said the voice from outside, which Drew recognized only too well

Harley came out of the bathroom, and answered the door. He saw a girl with sapphire eyes and brown hair which reached her shoulders. Other features included a red bandana.

Harley growled. "I didn't ask for room service!" he turned around as Drew tapped his shoulder. She seemed surprised. "Did you order ice?" he asked Drew.

"Yes, for our business." Drew replied glaring at a giggling May.

Harley blushed. "Why thank you!" he said leaning dangerously close to Drew. Drew pushed him away.

"First, conditions apply!" Drew said hastily.

Harley nodded obediently and ran back towards the bathroom. May ran into the room and snatched Blush's key.

Then Drew and May exited Harley's room and started making their way to Blush.

"What was your condition?" May asked curiously to Drew.

"He had to shave his chest. Think of what could have happened if you didn't come!" Drew said negatively.

May laughed wildly. "Look on the bright side, your wish would be completed!" May laughed.

Drew slapped her playfully. May joined in until the heard shouting. "COME BACK HERE!" they heard.

They turned around to see Harley, who was chasing after them with full speed.

May and Drew ran for their lives and hopped into Blush. They drove off, May driving not even caring about the speed limit, and Drew laughing at Harley's attempt of getting his Ariados to catch Blush with string shot.

But Blush was too fast for him and May and Drew escaped Harley.

The rest of the journey towards Vendaturf City, May and Drew joked about Harley. May then came to a stop as she saw a night club.

She hopped out and Drew followed her. As they were about to enter, they were stopped by a girl.

She had navy blue hair and she recognized May only too well.

May squealed happily as she noticed the girl who had stopped them. "DANW! I can't believe I got to see you again!"

Dawn pointed to a bunch of other girls nearby. "Not just me, but our other best friends!" Dawn said.

May ran over to a girl with short orange hair tied above her head and a girl who looked like she came from a forest.

Dawn looked over at Drew. "Hey Drew, I am getting married to a guy next week!" Dawn said.

Drew looked amazed. "To who? Didn't you just break up with Kenny?"

Dawn sighed dreamily. "Yes, I did. His name is Paul! He is amazing…" Dawn said.

Drew raised his eyebrows at her. Dawn noticed his expression and smiled. "You must be wondering why I came to him so quickly! Well, when you see the one you love, you just know that they are the one! YOU KNOW IT! It is like this feeling inside you just telling you the truth!" Dawn cried out.

Drew glanced over at May. As he did, he felt his heartbeat grow fast. He then realized something very special.

He was in love with May.

**I hope it was OK! I don't know what to give eeveeluvr for her prize so eeveeluvr will have to tell me! (Make it affordable) **

**May wasn't trying to be raisist in one part of the chapter; it was just that the gas covered Drew's face in the last one!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO….REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashbacks and Memories

**Exams are OVER! Thank GOD! Now I can get back to this stuff…..there is a lot of contestshipping in this but sadly a slight bit of Hoennshipping….I REPEAT SADLY! Readers, I want you to know that I hate Hoennshipping with _all _my heart but in this story, it is used for Drew and May to get closer! REVIEW! But at the end, it is contestshipping again….**

Dawn stared at Drew, who was staring at May. They looked so cute together. They were _perfect _for each other.

May was about to enter the club when she felt someone grip her shoulders. She heard Drew's voice whisper in her ear.

"May, here is Blush's keys. You don't want to lose them again! I might get in Harley's hands again." He smirked.

May turned to face him and giggled. "I know! Hey Drew, sorry. I made you do so much to get the keys and…sorry." May said awkwardly.

Drew winked at May. He remembered a flashback which happened not long ago.

**Flashback**

**They went off to Vendaturf City. Half way, Drew finally managed to break the silence. "Hey May, I am sorry…I reminded you of something that you didn't want to remember….so sorry." He said. He had gathered his courage all night to do that. He was glad he succeeded. He reminded himself that it wasn't an ordinary issue…he nearly _killed _her!**

**May giggled. "Don't worry about it! Plus, you don't look good when you are saying sorry! You look better when you are angry!" May advised. Drew turned away to look at the window to hide his blush. **

**End of Flashback**

Drew smiled at the memory. He then turned to May and said. "Don't worry about it. Plus, you don't look good when you are saying sorry. You look better when you are angry." Drew reenacted, slightly calmer than May had said it though.

May gaped at him and then giggled. Then they entered the club.

May immediately jumped onto the dance floor while Drew sat on the bar. He felt stabs in his heart as he realized that May was having fun without him.

After a while, he left. There was nothing more he could do. He was bored. He went to the apartment he booked and rested on the bed.

**May at the Night Club**

May looked around. Drew was no where to be seen. She felt worried. She ran out and noticed Blush was gone. May was positive that Drew knew that she was drunk, in fact, she was drunk.

She ran to the apartment Drew had booked. As she entered, she noticed Drew was lying on the bed, shirtless. He was awake with his eyes open.

Drew looked in shock as he saw May. A smile crept on May's face as she started talking. "Since I know you so well, I am quite sure you left because you were jealous." She said.

Drew turned his head away to avoid her eye contact. May kept talking. "So tell me Drew, were you jealous because I was having fun, or because I was having fun without you?" she said slowly wobbling towards Drew.

"May, you are drunk!" Drew said staring at her.

May giggled. "Excellent observation." She said pushing Drew onto the wall.

Then Drew felt May's lips touch his own. That was all they remembered before the night passed by.

**The Next Morning**

Drew woke up and looked at May. She was snoring. He got up and whispered in her ears. "May, wake up." He demanded.

May got up but with a glum expression on her face. Drew was worried. "May, what is wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

May sighed and stammered. "Why do I feel as if I have betrayed Brandon?" May asked in reply.

Drew was taken back. He realized something. Either May didn't remember what happened last night, or she remembered but chose not to believe it. Drew was positive that it was the second one.

Drew looked back at May. "Let's go home." He said.

"You can drive." May said with a weak smile.

Drew knew that she was saying this because she was guilty. But he nodded, and packed the entire luggage into Blush.

May fell asleep in the car as Drew drove. After a few hours of consecutive driving, Drew pulled the car to a stop.

May stepped outside the car. She then looked at Drew in shock. The place he had brought her had many flowers with blooming petals.

It was full of beauty and nature. They were parked outside a gym with a Slaking statue outside. In other words, Drew had brought May to the place where she least wanted to go.

They had arrived in Petalburg City.

May finally managed to speak. "This is Petalburg City." May pointed out.

"I know, and you have to go to Brandon right now, go get married to him! Just do whatever you want with him!" Drew snapped trying not to show his pain. He failed at it though.

May was enraged. "Is this the way you deal with being rejected?" May cried harshly. Tears were already streaming down her face.

Drew shook his head and gripped her shoulders. "Nurse Joy once taught me that no matter how many reasons there are for you to die; you need only one reason for you to stay alive."

May couldn't believe what he was saying. "What are you trying to tell me?" She cried out.

"That your reason to live is Brandon. Nothing but Brandon. May, you have arrived home." Drew said calmly pointing to the gym.

May embraced Drew as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Drew…how can I ever repay you for making me realize?" May asked, her mood changing from angry to happy.

Drew shook his head and wiped May's tears away. May gripped Drew's hand. "Take Blush. She is one of the most important things in my life. Just like you. Take her, to remember me." She said.

Drew nodded. As he was about to leave, May pulled him into a hug. May then said. "Call me." She ordered.

Drew nodded his head, but he knew he wasn't going to do it. He felt heartbroken enough. So he lied, hoping that May wouldn't realize that he never got her phone number.

May let go of him and Drew drove away. May watched him go. Then she realized in guilt, that Drew had lied. He never had her number, but she realized a little late.

She sighed and went inside the house. He mother, father and brother were filled with joy. A huge burden had been put off them.

As May walked into her room, she was greeted by Brandon. He was apologizing continuously. May forgave him.

Brandon then spoke. "May, do you think we could start all over again?" he asked.

May looked at him and a thought came to her mind. Not a thought, a flashback.

**Flashback**

**May spied through the hole, only to see Brandon walk towards room 706. She felt her heart beating faster by the second. As soon as Brandon passed by, she came out of hiding and started secretly following, as she had done with Lyra not long ago.**

**May watched as Brandon knocked on the door. Lyra came out. The last thing she saw was Brandon stripping of his shirt before going into the room and shutting the door behind him.**

**End of Flashback**

May was about to make her decision as she remembered something else.

**It was late at night, almost 11:00, but there was no news of Brendan. Soon, there was a knock on the door. May excitedly rushed to open it. She knew it was Brendan.**

**Sure enough, Brendan was at the door.**

"**Surprise!" He said dragging her out. He pointed to a motorbike. May giggled but rolled her eyes at him.**

**She commented "So this is for me?"**

"**Yes!" Brendan replied quite confused.**

"**Then how come every year, every present was mainly used by you?"**

"**They were meant for you too! Like this bike is for me and you to ride the whole of Hoenn. The large TV was for us to watch movies together."**

**End of Flashback**

May didn't know what to do, so she let one more flashback come into her mind.

**Flashback**

**Drew looked in shock as he saw May. A smile crept on May's face as she started talking. "Since I know you so well, I am quite sure you left because you were jealous." She said.**

**Drew turned his head away to avoid her eye contact. May kept talking. "So tell me Drew, were you jealous because I was having fun, or because I was having fun without you?" she said slowly wobbling towards Drew.**

"**May, you are drunk!" Drew said staring at her.**

**May giggled. "Excellent observation." She said pushing Drew onto the wall.**

**Then Drew felt May's lips touch his own. That was all they remembered before the night passed by.**

**End of Flashback.**

May was confused. Her mind was telling her to go for Brandon; after all they had been buddies from childhood. But now, her heart was telling her something else.

May took a deep breath as she finally made her decision. She looked at Brandon. "We can. But just as friends." May said.

Brandon nodded approvingly.

**With Drew**

Drew ate the food with relish. He had gone back to Soledad and Robert's home and apologized to them for his previous behavior. He then begged for them to let him stay with them for a few weeks. Of course, they accepted happily. Drew had also told Robert all about May.

At the dinner table, the three of them ate, like old friends. Robert went in the kitchen and got 3 cups of coffee. He passed one to Soledad and said. "It is low fat coffee!" Robert teased Soledad.

Soledad stared at him. "But I don't like low fat!" she said in protest.

Drew looked up, the familiar words touching him to the heart as a flashback came to his mind.

**Flashback**

**The two went back to the apartment, the main entrance since Drew had found the keys. They grabbed a bag and started packing. Drew went in the kitchen for a moment returning with 2 coffee cups.**

**He handed one to May. "Low fat coffee." He said. May puffed her cheeks angrily with a pinch of stubbornness. "I don't like low fat." **

**End of Flashback.**

Soledad glanced at Drew noticing that he was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Drew smiled. "Nothing, it's just that you reminded me of…..someone." Drew said.

Soledad squealed with happiness. "Is it a girl?" she said.

Robert glared at Soledad to keep her quiet. Only Robert knew about Drew's heartbreak.

Robert started a new conversation. "Me and Soledad have planned that all two of us should move to Sinnoh…would you like to come Drew?" he asked.

Drew looked thoughtfully at Robert. He made his decision. "Yes, I will come."

**Back to May**

May and Brandon were walking down a pathway. May was looking at her feet while Brandon was trying to grab her attention by telling jokes. But May was barely listening. She was too busy thinking about Drew.

Brandon then said another joke about gas. That reminded May of a flashback.

**Flashback**

**The weird thing is, despite May being angry enough to kill Drew, when she saw him, she started _laughing. _Drew was staring at her wildly. **

**May ran her fingers down Drew's cheek. Her finger appeared black. Only then did Drew realize that because of the gas, his face was black. **

**End of Flashback**

May burst out in a laughing fit as she remembered Drew's gas face.

Brandon thought that she was laughing about his joke; little did he know that he was wrong.

**Back with Drew**

Drew was walking down an empty street alone. He then found a phone stand in the middle of the street. A memory from the past came back to him.

**Flashback**

**May glanced at him in surprise. "Really? Don't your parents give you support?"**

"**No, they separated not long ago. I left them at La Rousse and came here to Slateport ever since." He said.**

**May was bewildered. "You haven't been in contact with them once? Haven't you ever called them?"**

**End of Flashback**

Drew walked up to the phone and reached out to grab it. He then dialed a familiar number and waited for his call to be received. Finally, he heard a voice at the other side of the line.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Drew recognized the voice. "Dad…It is Drew." He said.

**Back with May**

May and Dawn were in Dawn's room. They were dressing up for Dawn's wedding with Paul.

May was wearing a simple strapless yellow dress which reached her mid shin, and Dawn wore a long white wedding dress with white roses.

May glanced at Dawn. "Paul is going to fall in love with you even more!" May commented.

"Not really…all he does is hn all the time but still he loves me a lot!" Dawn replied smiling.

"It is nice to know when someone loves you, isn't it." May said.

Dawn's face turned serious. "You know, he loves you a lot." Dawn said.

"I know!" May giggled.

Dawn continued. "But, for some stupid reason, Brandon got lucky instead." She said.

May looked at Dawn in shock. May had thought Dawn was talking about Brandon.

"Who are you talking about?" May asked sharply.

The girls were interrupted by Paul, who entered the room. Dawn shrugged and ran to embrace Paul.

Paul awkwardly patted Dawn's back, but May could see very clearly that Paul was blushing.

At the living room, everyone was cheering for Dawn and Paul, except May. She was looking out the window and thinking deeply about what Dawn had said.

Brandon was staring at her. Ever since she had come back, May was acting weird. Something was on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Dawn had told Brandon that it was a boy, but Brandon wanted to know who.

May was feeling dizzy. She then heard a waitress behind her giving a lady a coffee.

"Low fat coffee." The waitress said handing it to the lady.

The lady pouted in disgust. "I don't like low fat!" she said.

May glanced up in shock as she remembered her own flashback.

**Flashback**

**The two went back to the apartment, the main entrance since Drew had found the keys. They grabbed a bag and started packing. Drew went in the kitchen for a moment returning with 2 coffee cups.**

**He handed one to May. "Low fat coffee." He said. May puffed her cheeks angrily with a pinch of stubbornness. "I don't like low fat." **

**End of Flashback.**

May then looked back at the window. She saw a familiar truck park near the window. It said 'Things to do on your last twenty days'

May felt another flashback come to her.

**Flashback**

**When May was done skating, she ran back to Drew. "So are we ready to go swimming?" she said.**

"**I guess so, after all, what else can you do in your last 20 da-" Drew was cut short as he watched a large truck go by. The truck was holding a container which said 'Things to do on your last 20 days'**

**Drew smiled at it and May gripped Drew's hand. "Some coincidence! Container took the words out of my mouth." Drew said in admiration.**

"**Not coincidence, a special sign." May said deep in thought. **

**End of Flashback**

May heard a lady behind her speak. The lady said. "You know, when you see things which remind you of one thing, it is a sign….a special sign." The lady was saying.

May was rapidly glancing from the truck, to the waitress and to the lady who had just spoke.

She wouldn't stop turning to those three things. By now, everyone who was at the party was staring at May and her behavior.

May already had tears falling down her cheeks. Brandon gripped her shoulders.

"May, who is it?" Brandon asked curiously.

"No one….I don't remember a thing…I-I-I do-not re-re-remember a thing about hi-hi-him!" May lied while stammering.

She then burst out crying. She had to.

Brandon smiled at her. "May, you can tell us. After what I did to you, you can tell me anything. Even if you love someone else, we are just friends." Brandon encouraged.

May sighed. "His name is Drew, he told me to come here because he thought that you were-" May started.

Dawn cut her short. "Drew thought Brandon was the one for May, but he didn't realize that he was the one for her." She said.

May looked at her. "But now, it is too late…he is gone, I will never see him again." She said.

Dawn shook her head and went to May's side. "At midnight, it will be new year's day. What were you meant to do on Slateport Bridge?"

May looked at Dawn and her face lightened up. She was going to find Drew.

She put on a simple jacket and sneakers and released her fastest pokemon of all, Blaziken.

Dawn looked at her. "You have 5 hours May, Blaziken would be perfect." Dawn said.

May said her farewell to everyone and left of, holding Blaziken's hand and running to Slateport Bridge.

**Back with Drew**

Drew, Soledad and Robert were in Blush heading towards Sinnoh. Drew was staring out the window and he saw a girl running as they reached the red stoplight.

He scanned her, his gaze following her as she ran. She was a brunette who was wearing a silk strapless yellow mid shin dress. She had a small blue jacket over it and she was wearing sneakers. She was running fast due to her Blaziken holding her hand.

Drew smirked at her. Surely there was no girl who would run to Slateport Bridge like that…except for May.

Drew looked up in shock. There were so many hints. Brunette, Blaziken, Weirdness, Slateport Bridge, Almost Midnight and New Years Eve. Drew had finally put the two and two together.

The girl running was none other than May.

He looked at Robert. Robert knew what May looked like, and sure enough he was looking shocked at his own window.

Robert and Drew met eye contact. Robert nodded in approval to Drew's unasked question. Drew smiled with thankfulness.

Drew knew exactly what to do.

**Another Chapter done. This is probably the longest yet! See, I told you it would end in Contestshipping! There were sooooooooo many flashbacks!**

**Next Chapter is PURE contestshipping….PROMISE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Love at Slateport Bridge

**The final chapter is here….but I am not done yet! This may be the last chapter of special signs but my new story is already out! More details of the new story are at the end of this chapter. MY USUAL SAYING: PLEASE REVIEW!**

May and Blaziken had finally arrived at Slateport Bridge. May returned the exhausted Blaziken back in his pokeball and waited.

One minute had passed, two minutes had passed, it was only four minutes to New Year's but there was still no sign of Drew. May sighed. She was an idiot for even thinking Drew would come. After all, she had rejected him painfully.

May turned around to leave but as she did that, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Are you getting married?" the voice asked.

May turned around to see a boy her age which beautiful emerald eyes and hair. May giggled and asked back in response. "Why? Are you proposing to me?" she asked giggling happily and uncontrollably.

Drew smirked as he watched May run to him and embrace him. Drew then dragged May and forced her to stand on the railing.

"Are you ready to face what we were meant to face 20 days ago?" May asked Drew as she balanced herself.

Drew nodded unsurely. "I don't know one jump from here and then splat! I got a better idea; it is a bit romantic though." Drew suggested.

May nodded in agreement as they both hopped off the railing and onto the road. They then went towards the beach. Drew's plan was to slowly walk towards the deep side of the ocean until they drown.

They walked into the water, hand in hand. As they were getting near, Drew set his private plan into action.

He found an empty bottle from his pocket with a piece of paper contained in it. Drew let go of the bottle and it slowly drifted towards May.

May didn't see what Drew had done so she suspected that the bottle was the one she had written before.

May squealed happily. "Drew, look what I found! It is the bottle we threw from Snowpoint Ocean! It has come back to us!" May said, tears of joy in her eyes.

Drew floated towards May. Already, the water had reached their shoulders. May opened the bottle and read the message with a tone of confusion. "It says: You have to live life to the very best. Whether you are about to die or not." May read.

She then scanned the bottom of the page. She read it out loud. "By the way, will you marry me?" she read. She looked at Drew, who was holding a ring in front of her.

May smiled and hugged Drew. Drew pulled May away so that she could receive the ring. But as Drew was handing over the ring, a Gyrados had come in between May and Drew. This caused the ring to fall into the ocean.

The Gyrados picked May and Drew onto his back. May and Drew continued to gap and the sea and the Gyrados. They had lost the ring.

They then heard a voice come from a giant boat nearby. It was Wake. Wake was smiling as he was talking. "I come to visit Slateport for New Year's and I find my previous patients!" He joked.

As Gyrados was swimming towards the boat, May randomly dived into the ocean. Drew called out to her, afraid of losing her but he received no reply. After twenty seconds of tension, May's head popped out of the ocean.

Her face was delighted with happiness. Drew stuck his hand out to help May. May grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself back onto Gyrados.

Drew looked at May concerned. "Why the hell did you just jump in the water like that?" he asked sharply.

May giggled. "Because I found this!" she said showing Drew the simple ring with the small sapphire on top.

Drew snatched the ring of May and showed it to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

May smiled and nodded approvingly. As Drew slipped the ring into her finger, fireworks had started to show.

Drew looked at the sky. "Some coincidence!" Drew commented.

May shook her head with disagreement "Not coincident, a special sign."

**And that is the end! Hope you liked the story!**

**Details about my next story:**

**It is out now!**

**It is another contestshipping with other shippings too!**

**It is another humor and romance story**

**If you have trouble finding it, I suggest you go onto my profile and scroll to the bottom to where it says MY STORIES, you will be sure to find it there!**

**Eeveeluvr and Champbybirth: don't disappoint me! I always want your opinions! **


End file.
